


Consolation Prize

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She indulged him.  It was what she came here for.  She didn’t know what she expected.  Maybe she thought he’d show her a bit of tenderness instead of this neurotic headlong dive into sexual release.  But she couldn’t complain.  This was what she wanted, she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from the episode Rocket. Written for an anon who wanted a fic where Alice and Morse kiss or have sex. Unfortunately, it's not my head canon that Morse was particularly good in bed.

He thrust his face towards her and aimed for her lips. The move caught her off guard that she almost spilled her drink. She blindly set it down on the table near her. She opened her mouth to his, inviting his clumsy attempts to satisfy that vague something that men often try for when they first kiss a girl. Her more cynical girlfriends would say it was the mindless rush of sex and orgasm. She thought it was more like moving as fast and furious to leave no room for doubt and insecurity. Yes, that was what it was: groping for certainty. 

His hands were instantly on her arse. He moved them to her hips and back down to her arse again. It was a predictable move. She allowed it by wrapping her arms around his neck. The hair at the back of his neck tickled her wrists. Once he had permission, it was time to touch every bit of forbidden territory. Sure enough, his hands cupped her breasts as he kissed her clumsily everywhere on her face. She didn’t mind. 

There was a blind grope between her legs before he led her into his bedroom. She let him push her onto the bed, letting him remove her clothes. His large hands were gentle when he removed her scarf and pulled the zip of her skirt, likely fearful that she’ll kick him out of his own bed if he tore one bit of her clothing. She removed her jumper and he started tugging at the straps of her bra. The poor man regarded her bra like it was a Chinese finger puzzle. She halted him and sat up, taking off the bra herself with one hand. He gaped at her. 

He was considerate in his own way. He folded her clothes and put them on the chair beside the bed. He asked her if she wanted the light on or off. She said the bedside light was enough but he turned it off anyway. He looked up at her before he pulled off her knickers, silently asking for permission. She helped him by wiggling her hips to help him along. It wasn’t long before she had him naked between her legs. 

He was warm and heavy, like any other man. He wasn’t her first. She once thought his limbs were long and graceful but it was hard to appreciate it now in the near darkness where his elbows and knees flailed against her body. He sunk down into her with a relieved moan, moving quickly as he made sloppy wet kisses on her neck and face. She watched the ceiling and counted the cracks. She listened to the creaking of the springs of the bed, the sound of slapping flesh against hers that mingled with the involuntary sounds of sex. Morse was not much of a talker in bed. It was over in fifteen minutes.

He rolled off her. “Was it alright for you?”

She indulged him. It was what she came here for. She didn’t know what she expected. Maybe she thought he’d show her a bit of tenderness instead of this neurotic headlong dive into sexual release. But she couldn’t complain. This was what she wanted. She thinks. 

She smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Yes. It was alright.”

They lay in bed, side by side. The heating wasn’t very efficient in this small bedsit. It wasn’t long before they reached for their clothes. She put on her slip while he put on his pants. They didn’t have much energy to put on more than that. They pulled the covers up to their chins and before long, she heard Morse snore beside her. His back was turned to her, his bare shoulder peaking from the blanket. She ran her hand through his hair, it may be the only intimacy she was allowed. She dared not hold him while he slept but was content with resting her hand on his shoulder, thinking she still loved him. 

A part of her will always love him. That was her tragedy since she knew that she would never be enough for him. She was a consolation prize. In the morning, she knew she had to leave him.


End file.
